eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
Roman's Revenge
|image = PINKFRIDAY.png |Album = Pink Friday (by Nicki Minaj) |Genre = Hip Hop |Length = 4:36 |Recorded= 2010 }}"Roman's Revenge" is a song performed by Trinidadian rapper Nicki Minaj from her debut studio album Pink Friday. It was written by Minaj, Kaseem Dean, Marshall Mathers and T. Smith, and was produced by Swizz Beatz. It was released exclusively on October 30, 2010 through the US iTunes store, as a promotional release preceding the album's release. The song features guest vocals by rapper Eminem. The official remix features her mentor Lil Wayne. Nicki performs the song as her alternate persona, Roman Zolanski, along with Slim Shady (Eminem's alter ego), who is dissing fellow female rapper, Lil' Kim whose response was a song called "Black Friday." Even though the song was not released as an official single from Pink Friday, it charted within the top 200 on iTunes. Lyrics 1: Nicki Minaj (as Roman Zolanski) I am not Jasmine, I am Aladdin So far ahead, these bums is laggin' See me in that new thing, bums is gaggin' I'm startin' to feel like a dungeon dragon Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon I'm startin' to feel like a dungeon dragon Look at my show footage, how these girls be spazzin' So fuck, I look like gettin' back to a has-been? Yeah, I said it, has-been Hang it up, flatscreen (Ha ha) Plasma Hey, Nicki, hey Nicki, asthma I got the pumps, it ain't got medicine I got bars, Xenocin I'm a bad bitch, I'm a cunt And I'll kick that hoe, punt Forced trauma, blunt You play the back, bitch, I'm in the front You need a job, this ain't cuttin' it Nicki Minaj is who you ain't fuckin' with You li'l brag a lot, I beat you with a pad-a-lock I am a movie, camera block You outta work, I know it's tough But enough is enough Nicki Minaj Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon 2: Eminem (as Slim Shady) I ain't into S&M, but my whip's off the chain A little drop of candy paint drips off the frame Twisted-ass mind, got a pretzel for a brain An eraser for a head, fuckin' pencil for a frame You don't like it then peel off, bitch Every last woman on Earth I'll kill off, and I still wouldn't fuck you, slut So wipe the smile on your grill off, I swear to God I'll piss a Happy Meal off Get the wheels turnin', spin, and wheel off Snap the axel in half, bust the tie-rod Quit hollerin' "Why, God? " He ain't got shit to do with it Bygones'll never be bygones, so won't be finished swallowin' my wad I ain't finished blowin' it, nice bra Hope it'll fit a tough titty, bitch Life's hard, I swear to God, life is a dumb blonde white broad With fake tits and a bad dye job Who just spit in my fuckin' face and called me a fuckin' tightwad So finally I broke down and bought her an iPod And caught her stealin' my music, so I tied her arms and legs to the bed Set up the camera, pissed twice on her Look, two pees and a tripod! The moral to the story is, life's treatin' you like dry socket Kick it back in it's face, my God It's Shady and Nicki Minaj, you might find the sight quite odd But don't ask why, bitch (Ask why not) The wo-world is my punchin' bag and If I'm garbage, you're a bunch of maggots Make that face, go on, scrunch it up at me Show me the target so I can lunge and attack it Like a, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon You fell off, off, they must've bumped your wagon You must've went off the back, I'm 'bout to go off the deep end I told you to stay in your lane, you just choked in traffic 3: Nicki Minaj (as Roman Zolanski) (I-I-I-I-Is) Is this the thanks that I get for puttin' you bitches on? Is it my fault that all of you bitches gone? Should've sent a thank-you note, you little ho Now I'm a wrap your coffin with a bow (Ni-ni-ni) "Nicki, she's just mad 'cause you took the spot" Word, that bitch mad 'cause I took the spot? Well, bitch, if you ain't shittin', then get off the pot Got some niggas out in Brooklyn that'll off your top I-I-I hear them mumblin', I hear the cacklin' I got 'em scared, shook, panickin' Overseas, church, Vatican You at a stand, still, mannequin You wanna sleep on me? Overnight? I'm the motherfuckin' boss, overwrite And when I pull up, vroom, motorbike Now all my niggas gettin' bucked, overbite I see them dusty-ass Filas, Levi's Raggedy-ass, holes in your knee-highs I call the play, now do you see why? These bitches callin' me Manning, Eli (Manning, Eli!) Ma, ma-ma-ma-ma, Manning, Eli These bitches callin' me (Manning, Eli) 4: Eminem (as Slim Shady) A-a-a-a-all you li'l faggots can suck it No homo, but I'm a stick it to 'em like refrigerator magnets And I'm crooked enough to make straitjackets bend Yeah, look who's back again, bitch, keep actin' as if You have the same passion that I have Yeah, right, still hungry, my ass You assdicks had gastric bypass Ain't hot enough to set fire to dry grass And 'bout as violent as hair on eyelids (Eyelash!) Go take a flyin' leap of faith off a fuckin' balcony 'Fore I shove a falcon wing up your fly ass You know what time it is, so why ask? When Shady and Nicki's worlds clash It's (high class) meets (white trash) Nicki Minaj Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon Raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon Nicki Minaj (as Martha Zolanski) Roman! Roman! Stop it, stop it! You've gone mad, mad, I tell you, mad! You and this boy Slim Shady! What's goin' on? They'll lock you away! They'll put you in a jail cell! I promise! Take your mother's warning, Roman Pleeeeeeeaseeee Back to bed! Run along! Let's go! Come on! Wash your mouth out with soap, boys (Boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys...) Category:Song Category:2010 Category:Featured songs